


Opening Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, Community: fma_fic_contest, Future Fic, Gen, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It's opening night to the movie, <i>The Fullmetal Alchemist</i>.  <br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa, Bones, Square Enix, etc. own these characters and this world, I just play around in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Night

At Grumman’s Xingese Theater, on opening night, photographers and reporters paced along a red carpet barricaded with silken ropes, stopping the celebrities to get quotes and raise excitement from those gathered outside, waiting for a chance to see _The Fullmetal Alchemist_. 

In all the commotion, no one paid any attention to an older woman, walking with a cane, a younger woman holding her arm. During the movie, only the girl heard her grandmother’s barely audible reactions. Afterward, when the lights came up, the old woman sighed, wiping her eyes. “Take me home, Penny,” she whispered. 

They shuffled out of the theater, through the reporters still milling around. One of them stepped up to the pair. “What did you think of the movie?” 

The older woman stopped walking, saying, “It was all wrong.” 

The reporter chuckled, shaking his head. “And you’d know that how? Friend of his?”

“You could say that. I was Edward Elric’s mechanic, and one of the last people to see him here, in this world.” She tapped her cane on the ground. “When I say the movie people got his life wrong, I’d know what I was talking about.” Eyes faded by age gazed off into the street, perhaps seeing something else, some time else. “He’d have hated all this.” She took her granddaughter’s arm. “Let’s go, Penny. I’ve seen enough exaggerations tonight.” 

“Granny,” Penny chided gently. 

“I’m just saying, if they couldn’t even get his height right, they shouldn’t have done the movie.” 

 


End file.
